A machine health monitoring system may monitor wear or the status of one or more components of a vehicle. Some members of a vehicle are ordinarily straight, such as axels and portions of a frame. If such members are bent or twisted from their ordinary straight state, the vehicle may not handle properly or perform reliably. Thus, there is a need for a machine health system or method to detect the movement or deformation (e.g., deflection or twisting) of one or more members of the vehicle.